


Одна большая счастливая семья/One Big Happy Family

by Simorena



Series: Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Issues, Humor, M/M, Magic, Meeting the Parents, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simorena/pseuds/Simorena
Summary: Никогда не будет подходящего времени для знакомства с роднёй, так ведь?Курт и Блейн принимают неожиданных гостей.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel
Series: Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095017
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Big Happy Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637794) by [notarelationship (justpracticing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpracticing/pseuds/notarelationship). 



  
_Курт без понятия, как долго надрывается дверной звонок, но теперь ещё и стучат! После вчерашнего вечера у него нет похмелья, по крайней мере алкоголь тут ни при чём. Но он устал до чёртиков и хочет провести день, лёжа в постели со своим пока что новоявленным мужем. Может, заказать завтрак из гастронома и весь день смотреть реалити-шоу по телеку._  
_Он протискивает ногу между коленками Блейна и зарывается носом в изгиб его шеи, надавливая губами на кожу и бормоча:_

_— Мы ток замуж вышли. Н’ м’гут оставить нас в покое? К’рый час?_

_— Не знаю, — Блейн сильнее прижимается к Курту, который его обнимает, и Курт не может сдержать улыбку. — Рановато для того, чтобы слюнявить мою шею._

_— Ммммм, хочешь, чтоб я тебя в другом месте послюнявил?_

_Курт прикусывает шею мужа сзади, вдавливая свой полутвёрдый член в его задницу._

_— Думаю, в твоей голове это звучит лучше, Курт…_

_Звонок раздаётся снова. Несколько раз._

_— Блейн, да что не так с этим Бруклином?! Кто звонит в дверь в 9 утра в субботу?_

_— Наверное свидетели Иеговы. Район ими просто кишит. Если не ответишь, они уйдут._

_В общем Курт не отвечает и стук прекращается. Пару минут спустя его телефон начинает вибрировать на прикроватном столике. Вздыхая со смесью досады и раздражения, Курт сдаётся и перекатывается по кровати, чтобы взять телефон. Увидев сообщение, он старается не дать шоку взять над ним верх._

_— Вот дерьмо! — шипит он, сон как рукой сняло._

_Он натягивает штаны для йоги и хватает из корзины для белья самую верхнюю футболку, которая оказывается одной из спортивных маек Блейна. Курт надевает её через голову, пока несётся по коридору. Открыв дверь, он целую минуту пялится на пару, стоящую по ту сторону, прежде чем обретает дар речи._

_— Пап! Кэрол! А вы что тут делаете?_

_~~~_

Курт без понятия, с чего он паникует, но почему-то он не может избавиться от ощущения, что его застукали тайком пробирающимся домой после отбоя.

— Я нашёл пару дешёвых билетов на крайний рейс, и мы подумали, а не сделать ли тебе сюрприз, — объясняет отец, пока Курт открывает дверь и впускает их в квартиру. Кэрол с извиняющимся видом следует за Бертом по коридору.

— О, здорово! — Курт цепляет на лицо улыбку.

Он не знает, зачем так делает — он довольно взрослый, чтобы осознавать, что может обижаться на отца, если хочется. Отец стоит посреди коридора, оглядываясь, и Курту требуется минута, чтобы понять, что в этой квартире отец никогда не бывал, хотя теперь это дом Курта.

— Вторая дверь налево, пап, — говорит Курт, и Берт отправляется вперёд по короткому коридору.

Курт не хочет будить Блейна, но ему непременно надо его предупредить. Он делает шаг назад, когда Берт исчезает в дверном проёме, и ненавязчиво тянет Кэрол за локоть чтобы удержать её.

— Могла бы позвонить, — шипит он, больше испуганно, чем злобно.

— Он поднял меня среди ночи и заявил, что мы едем в Нью-Йорк, и он уже собрал наши чемоданы, — шепчет в ответ Кэрол. — Я отправила тебе смс.

Курт пялится на экран телефона, а там и вправду смс от Кэрол, пришедшее в 6 утра.

— Думаю, он никому из нас не доверяет, — говорит она, хмурясь.

Курт ведёт Кэрол в их крохотную гостиную, смежную с кухней, где Берт кружит, пытаясь найти место. Внезапно из-за трёх взрослых и двух чемоданов пространство кажется совсем маленьким. «Даже тесным», — думает Курт.

— Тут мило, Курт, — говорит Берт. — Прелестно.

Берт поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Курта, и тот может сказать по нарочитой беспечности в интонации отца, что он хочет сказать куда больше.

— Да, ммм… у Блейна и правда выгодная арендная плата, так что мы решили остаться здесь, пока не найдём местечко, где будет достаточно пространства для двоих.

Берт лишь кивает.

— В моей квартире тоже только одна спальня.

— У вас где-то можно освежиться? Я немножко запылился с дороги, — спрашивает Берт.

Курт показывает Берту ванную, возвращается в гостиную и начинает расхаживать перед мачехой.

— Насколько он злится? — спрашивает Курт у Кэрол. Ему и правда надо знать, к чему готовиться.

Кэрол, сидящая на маленьком диване, качает головой, вскидывая руки в беспомощном жесте. Курт садится рядом, наклоняясь к ней в поисках утешения.

— Не знаю. Его вправду очень удивил твой звонок, — она поворачивается нему, в её взгляде ясно читается: «А ты думал, что случится?» — Он не хотел ждать знакомства с Блейном. Честно говоря, Курт, я думаю, он беспокоился за тебя. Мы должны были сегодня сесть и спланировать поездку сюда чем раньше, тем лучше, — Кэрол вздыхает. — Наверное, он решил, что не может ждать.

Курт обнимает себя, совершенно без понятия, что ему следует сделать в первую очередь. Стоит ли ему объясниться с отцом с глазу на глаз? Стоит ли ему разбудить Блейна, чтобы они могли выступить сообща.

Кэрол вздыхает, и он чувствует, как она расслабляется рядом с ним.

— Могу я кое-что спросить, прежде чем он вернётся?

Курт кивает.

— Ты правда его любишь? Блейна?

Курт чувствует, словно гора с плеч сваливается. На этот вопрос он знает ответ…

— Очень сильно, Кэрол. Он всё, чего я только мог пожелать, и о чём даже не смел мечтать.

— Тогда твой папа смирится. — Она похлопывает его по плечу, притягивая в объятия. Когда Берт возвращается из ванной, они всё ещё обнимаются.

— Ну, Курт, где ж твой новоиспечённый муж?

Курт вскакивает на ноги и делает вдох, чтобы сосредоточиться.

— Он ещё спит, пап.

— Хммм… Ну, наверное, раз это выходной… — начинает Берт, потирая лицо рукой.

— Вчера вечером Изабель устроила нам званый вечер, — перебивает Курт, — Домой мы пришли к часу ночи, так что честно, пап, мы…

— Курт? Я слышал голоса. Ты же их не впустил? Знаю, они могут быть настойчивыми, но… — Блейн продирает глаза ото сна и перестаёт болтать, когда осознаёт, какие люди находятся с Куртом в комнате.

Курт молча радуется, что Блейн всё-таки надел пижамные штаны, прежде чем пойти на его поиски, хотя в сложившихся обстоятельствах рубашка бы тоже не помешала. Но тут его глаза расширяются при виде засоса на бедре Блейна прямо над резинкой штанов.

— Блейн! — Курт обходит Берта с Кэрол, которые оба обернулись, чтобы взглянуть на новоявленного зятя.

— Блейн, милый, ммм, это мои родители — Берт и Кэрол Хаммел, — удаётся вымолвить Курту. — Пап, Кэрол, это Блейн. — Курт обнимает Блейна за плечи. Он чувствует неловкость ситуации, но пока не знает, как её исправить.

Блейн издаёт мягкое «ох», потом, кажется, осознаёт, что он без рубашки и тотчас скрещивает руки на груди, нервно пытаясь прикрыться. Секунду спустя он расплетает руки и протягивает ладонь Берту:

— Прошу прощения, приятно познакомиться с вами обоими.

Кэрол щурится, глядя на Берта, который не вполне соображает, что происходит, и принимает руку Блейна.

— Я тоже рада с тобой познакомиться Блейн, — говорит Кэрол, и Курт уже не в первый раз испытывает благодарность к мачехе за её теплоту и благожелательность.

После того, как Кэрол тычет Берта в рёбра локтем, он пытается вспомнить о манерах и пожимает предложенную Блейном руку.

Блейн отходит от шока после знакомства с роднёй мужа, прежде чем Курт успевает придумать, что делать дальше.

— Что если я схожу надеть рубашку, а потом сделаю кофе? — он указывает в сторону спальни и собирается уходить, когда Курт замечает, что отец уставился на засос Блейна.

— Звучит просто отлично! — говорит Курт слегка радостнее, чем надо, а затем вздрагивает. — Папа, Кэрол, почему бы вам не присесть, я сейчас вернусь, и мы поможем вам устроиться.

Прежде чем Берт успевает что-то сказать, Курт выталкивает Блейна в коридор в сторону спальни. Он знает, что его отец на самом деле безобиден, но иногда он чрезмерно хорохорится, прежде чем смириться с чем-то, и Курта не оставляет чувство, что будет ещё много буйства на тему того, что он сбежал и вышел замуж, даже не позвонив. Не то чтобы Курт был уверен, что он не заслуживает такой реакции, но для этого ещё слишком раннее утро, и он подумал, что у него будет еще немного времени, чтобы подготовиться. И Блейн определённо не заслуживает быть крайним при любом раскладе.

Едва они оказываются в спальне за закрытой дверью, Блейн поворачивается вокруг своей оси, и вот он уже полностью одет в светло-розовые шорты чинос, белую рубашку-поло и жёлтую бабочку с принтом в виде крохотных такс. Курт с трудом моргает и качает головой не только от изумления — должно быть Блейн действительно встревожен — детали [образа](https://i.ibb.co/Lkfw2n0/20200926-210800545.jpg) совершенно между собой не сочетаются.

— Предупреждай меня, пожалуйста, когда собираешься это сделать, — полушепчет-полувизжит он. — К тому же это уже слишком. Галстук долой, — Курт отмахивается с лёгким пренебрежением.

Блейн моргает и галстук исчезает.

— Курт, это не свидетели Иеговы! Твой отец прямо тут! — едва шепчет он.

Блейн действительно на грани нервного срыва, потому что его волосы по-прежнему торчат в разные стороны.

— Ты забыл… — Курт крутит пальцем, указывая на макушку Блейна.

Блейн фыркает и морщит нос, и его буйные кудри мгновенно превращаются в зализанную причёску, которую он носит каждый день.

— Курт.

— Я не знал, что они нагрянут! — отнекивается Курт, но теперь, когда у него появился момент на раздумья, он чувствует, что хотя бы может взять под контроль сложившуюся ситуацию. — Я думаю, вот как нам стоит поступить: здесь у нас нет для них комнаты, так что я поведу их в свою пустую квартиру и устрою их там на то время, что они тут пробудут. Долго это не продлится — папа не оставляет гараж больше, чем на несколько дней подряд, даже с помощником.

Блейн садится на край кровати, делает сосредоточенный вдох, закрывает глаза, выдыхает и кивает.

— Дай мне примерно час. Я постараюсь уговорить их передохнуть или ещё чем-то заняться, а потом мы сможем встретиться с ними за ужином или позже на прогулке по окрестностям. Обещаю, мой отец будет вести себя хорошо. И кроме того, Кэрол потрясающая и может полностью держать его в узде, я уверен, он и сам знает, что это немного перебор. Как тебе такое?

— Нормально, — Блейн слегка хныкает, но берёт себя в руки. — Нормально. Вполне нормально.

Курт натягивает какие-то шорты и майку с узором, раскладывает по карманам ключи, бумажник и телефон.

— Он собирается меня прибить? — спрашивает Блейн, когда Курт подходит к двери.

Курту становится смешно.

— Тебя? Нет. Меня? Пока не ясно.

Курт целует Блейна в лоб, и тот следует за мужем вглубь квартиры.

— Извините за то, что произошло раньше, — извиняется Блейн в ту же минуту, как они оказываются в гостиной.  
— Мы на самом деле не ожидали никого так рано.

Курт замечает, как отец смотрит на Блейна и хмурится, словно не узнаёт его с новой причёской.

— Не волнуйтесь об этом, — успокаивает их Кэрол. — Это нам стоит извиниться, что разбудили вас так рано без предупреждения. Верно я говорю, Берт?

Она звучит обходительно, но Курт-то знает свою мачеху и может сказать, что она уже перемолвилась словечком с отцом насчёт вторжения в такой час. Ему придётся послать ей цветы или образец шарфика от Hermes.

Берт хмурится, но раскачивается как положено:

— Да, думаю, имело бы смысл позвонить.

— Да всё нормально, пап! — говорит ему Курт. — Но мы с Блейном поговорили и, как вы видите, у нас тут и правда немного места. Если хотите, мы можем разместить вас на надувном матрасе в музыкальной комнате Блейна, но, думаю, вам будет гораздо удобнее в моей квартире. Она в нескольких кварталах отсюда и вся моя мебель по-прежнему там. Вы сможете поспать на нормальной кровати.

Кэрол мгновенно поддерживает эту идею.

— Берт, меня гораздо больше устроит спать на кровати, чем на полу, — говорит она. — Уверена, твоя спина со мной согласится.

Берт вопреки обыкновению молчит, но кивает в знак согласия.

— Спасибо, Курт, Блейн.

— Уверен, что моя помощь не нужна? — спрашивает Блейн Курта, пока тот сопровождает отца и Кэрол к двери.

— Нет, нет, всё в порядке. Я устрою их, а потом напишу тебе и дам знать, что дальше.

Блейн быстро целует Курта, и Хаммелы уходят.

По дороге Кэрол с энтузиазмом сходится с Куртом во мнении, что предложение отдохнуть звучит отлично, они останавливаются захватить немного бейглов, кофе и сок, чтобы было чем перекусить, когда они придут в квартиру.

— Мы с Блейном вывезли все мои вещи, и я уверен, что мы опустошили холодильник. Можем попозже сходить поужинать или купить продуктов и приготовить — как захотите, — говорит им Курт, пока они проходят пару кварталов к его квартире. — И я застелю кровать свежим бельём. Мы его сняли, но, вроде бы, я оставил там постельные принадлежности. У нас на самом деле не было возможности решить, что мы оставим, а от чего избавимся.

— Вы уже начали присматривать новую квартиру? — спрашивает Кэрол.

— Нет, всё вроде как случилось очень быстро. — Берт брюзжит, но Курт его игнорирует. — Через пару недель закончится учебный год, потом у Блейна будет больше свободного времени, мы планируем сесть и прикинуть, что мы хотим от нового жилья, если мы решим остаться в этом районе, сколько нам нужно комнат — всё в таком духе.

— Как считаешь, ты потерпел убытки из-за своей квартиры? — спрашивает Берт, когда Курт придерживает дверь в вестибюль открытой.

— Не думаю, — отвечает Курт, когда они заходят в лифт. — Стоимость недвижимости здесь растёт с каждым часом. И честно говоря, я вышел в ноль, и это нормально. Мне на самом деле не нравилась квартира. У Блейна дома куда больше индивидуальности. Было бы здорово найти что-то в одном из старых домов в этом районе.

Курт отпирает дверь, и Кэрол с отцом входят первыми, затаскивая чемоданы следом.

— Курт, здесь мило! — восклицает Кэрол.

— Да, ты точно уверен, что не хочешь тут жить? — спрашивает отец.

Курт закрывает дверь и запирает её, прежде чем обернуться.

— Совершенно точно нет, — говорит он. — Блейн сказал, что поступит, как я захочу, но…

Курт замолкает, повернувшись и наконец взглянув на квартиру. Ни единого пятнышка. А ещё в ней полно шикарной мебели, которой, как уверен Курт, тут раньше не было. К тому же два дня назад, когда они забирали одежду Курта, уж точно не оставляли квартиру такой чистенькой.

— Я думал, ты сказал, что вы освободили холодильник? — говорит Берт.

— Да. Освободили, — Курт присоединяется к отцу в кухне, где тот стоит у битком набитого холодильника.

Два литра молока, упаковки сыра и ветчины, что-то похожее на ростбиф, десяток яиц, шесть баночек любимого йогурта Курта, целая курица-гриль. На полочках в дверце лежит дюжина разных соусов, разных сортов горчицы и салатных заправок.

Курт делает резкий вдох.

Берт смотрит на него:

— Может ты забыл?

Он тянется мимо Курта за молоком, проверяет дату, потом откручивает крышку и нюхает.

— Пахнет нормально. — Берт закрывает крышку и ставит молоко обратно на полку.

— Может… — Курт покидает кухню и обнаруживает Кэрол в спальне за распаковкой.

Кровать аккуратно застелена простынями, которых Курт ни разу в своей жизни не видел.

— Я же помню, что убирал бельё, — говорит он самому себе, но очевидно вслух. — _Блейн!_

— Причём тут Блейн, милый? — прерывает его Кэрол.

— Что? — приходит в себя Курт. — Ох, да ничего. Должно быть Блейн постелил чистые простыни для риэлтора.

Ему становится легче от того, что на ум пришёл «риэлтор», хотя они ещё не звонили ему.

— Риэлторы предпочитают показывать полностью оформленные квартиры, так легче продать.

Кэрол кивает и возвращается к распаковке.

Когда Курт присоединяется к отцу в гостиной, тот пытается сообразить, какие кнопки нажать, чтобы включить телевизор, и Курт надеется, что сможет оставить отца с какой-нибудь спортивной программой, которая его отвлечёт. Курт показывает ему, как получить желаемое, и на пару минут у них завязывается разговор, но он замечает, что отец осматривается в квартире так, будто собирается позже его расспросить. Хаммел понимает, что отец к чему-то готовится: либо устроить разнос, либо к каким-то неудобным вопросам, чтобы посмотреть, насколько убедительными окажутся ответы Курта, и он мог бы призвать сына к этому при разных обстоятельствах, но какая-то часть Курта хочет посмотреть, насколько пассивно-агрессивным способен быть отец в ответ на его замужество.

На краткий миг Берт открывает рот, и Курт думает: «Вот оно!», вот она лекция, которой Курт ждал с тех пор, как проснулся в номере отеля в Вегасе, но вместо этого Берт лишь хмурится и ничего не говорит. Кэрол возвращается из спальни как раз перед тем, как Курт решается просто попросить Берта выговориться.

— Я, наверное, сейчас прилягу отдохнуть. Пожалуй, эта рань меня добила. А ты что думаешь, Берт?

Берт уделяет ей внимание, но выражение его лица едва ли выражает заинтересованность. Выждав секунду, он кивает.

— Наверное ты права, милая, как всегда. — Берт моргает и, кажется, смягчается. — Можем подремать и потом привести себя в порядок.

Курт хлопает в ладоши.

— Супер! Что если я позвоню вам через пару часов? Мы с Блейном вас заберём, и мы вместе сможем прогуляться по окрестностям?

Всем нравится эта идея, так что Курт крепко обнимает обоих родителей и оставляет их устраиваться.

~~~

— Блейн!

Блейн слышит крик Курта из прихожей.

— Блейн, что ты наделал? Ты что-то сделал с квартирой?

Блейн мчится в коридор.

— Курт, всё в порядке? Что случилось?

Курт охвачен паникой.

— Что ты сделал с квартирой?

— Ох…

Блейн не знает, почему Курт расстроен. Он всего лишь привёл квартиру в порядок, чтобы она стала уютной, о чём он и сообщает Курту.

— Что ж, по пути туда я сказал им, что квартира практически пустая. А холодильник ломился от еды, Блейн! Там никто не живёт!

Курт вскидывает руки вверх, что по меркам Блейна слегка театрально, учитывая, что всё, что он сделал, так это спас Курта от похода в ближайший магазин за провизией.

— Я положил туда что-то неправильное? Я старался положить основное: молоко, сок, немного всякого для сэндвичей, я не думал…

— С чего там быть еде, если мы там не живём? Да там оказался месячный запас продуктов! Блейн, там было четыре сорта горчицы. Мой отец из Огайо, за свою жизнь он видел всего одну-единственную горчицу.

Блейну кажется это маловероятным, но, раз уж Курт в ударе, он даёт мужу волю.

— И кровать была заправлена дорогущими простынями! — в этот момент Курт практически визжит, хотя скорее от страха, а не от злости на Блейна. — И я почти на все сто уверен, что мебель вообще не моя!

Блейн хмурит брови.

— Курт, я не добавлял в твою квартиру новую мебель. По крайней мере, я не собирался. И я поверить не могу, что твой отец видел один-единственный сорт горчицы. Огайо же не Айдахо. Хотя… — Блейн делает паузу, — Я почти уверен, что вообще не собирался помещать туда горчицу.

— Ну она там была. Может тебе нужно настройки сменить, или как там у вас, волшебников, это называется…

— Эй, — Блейн награждает Курта резким взглядом, который возвращает того на землю. Он не признаётся Курту, что лишние вещи, которые тот нашел в квартире, вызвали у Блейна некоторое беспокойство.

— Прости. Меня правда это застало врасплох. А мой отец всё оглядывался, будто ждал, что кто-то выскочит из-за двери. — Вздыхает Курт и притягивает Блейна в объятия.

— Я пообещал позже сводить их на прогулку по окрестностям, — говорит Курт немного спокойнее, теперь когда он излил душу.

Блейн кивает и утыкается лицом Курту в шею.

— Это кажется довольно безобидным.

— А завтра днём у них самолёт. Так что нам просто надо пережить сегодняшний вечер. Всё будет хорошо.

Блейн обхватывает талию Курта руками и соглашается, но он не особо уверен, что верит в это.


	2. Chapter 2

Прогулка по окрестностям проходит благополучнее, чем Курт мог бы надеяться. Кэрол удаётся взять Блейна под руку перед самым началом прогулки, и она отклоняет некоторые из самых назойливых вопросов, которые, как Курту известно, хочет задать его отец. Курта не покидает неуютное ощущение, что эта короткая прогулка продлится вечность.

Курт пытается уговорить отца, что им стоит поужинать в местном итальянском ресторане, но Берт настаивает на том, чтобы вернуться к Курту домой и заказать китайскую еду. Эта одна из любимых вещей Берта, так что Курт уступает, но он уверен, что отец лишь хочет оказаться в тихом месте, чтобы начать свой допрос о Блейне. Они устраиваются в квартире, и Курт уходит на кухню, чтобы сделать заказ.

Когда он возвращается, то застаёт в гостиной Блейна посреди беседы с родителями, но раз говорит Кэрол, Курт особо не беспокоится. Блейн улыбается ему, и по его виду не скажешь, что Берт успел его отчехвостить. Курт бросает взгляд на отца, который, кажется, довольствуется ролью слушателя, по крайней мере на данный момент.

— Как давно ты преподаёшь, Блейн? — спрашивает Кэрол. — Курт говорил, ты работаешь в детском саду.

— Мм. Да, да, так и есть. Я преподаю всего три года. Я занимаюсь по курсу раннего развития детей, чтобы закончить магистратуру.

— И когда ты занимаешься? — спрашивает Берт.

— В течение учебного года, по вечерам.

— Не знал, что тебе надо было посещать занятия, — говорит Курт, мгновенно удивившись. Он садится рядом с мужем на диван и переплетает их пальцы вместе. Блейн благодарно ему улыбается. — Ты мне рассказывал, а я уже забыл? — Курт сразу же жалеет о сказанном, заметив подозрительный взгляд отца.

— Вообще-то, не думаю, что рассказывал, — отвечает Блейн, не обращая внимания на выражение лица Берта. — В течение семестра мне нужно будет ездить в Колумбию два раза в неделю по вечерам, а потом пройти очную аттестацию.

— Ты об этом не знал, Курт? — спрашивает Берт, и Курт замечает, как Кэрол закатывает глаза.

— Пап, у нас и правда ещё не было времени обсудить планы на осень. Как я и сказал по телефону, до конца учебного года ещё пара недель, и Блейн занят. Кроме того, мы сосредоточены на подготовке квартиры к продаже, чтобы у нас появилась возможность начать искать что-то немного побольше.

— Ну, а чем ты занимаешься летом? — спрашивает Кэрол.

Курт признателен, что она старается придерживаться беседы на простые темы, даже если заметно, что Берту хочется придраться.

— Ох! — Блейн широко и искренне улыбается, и Курт не может не улыбнуться тоже. Улыбка Блейна покорила его с самого начала. — Я тоже преподаю музыку, в основном детям, так что летом я веду несколько дополнительных занятий в течение недели.

— О, а ты учишь петь? — спрашивает Берт.

— Нет, по крайней мере никто не спрашивал никогда. — Блейн слегка шевелит руками, явно нервничая перед Бертом, а Курт размышляет, вот бы он мог мысленно успокоить Блейна. — Не думаю, что я был бы хорошим учителем по вокалу, но я преподаю игру на фортепиано и гитаре, а однажды меня просили об уроках игры на укулеле — было здорово, тогда мне пришлось самому учиться в процессе.

— Ты даёшь уроки у себя дома?

— Угу. Комната, которую вы проходили по пути в гостиную, обустроена под студию. Сейчас я даю уроки пару раз в неделю после школы и иногда по субботам. Но я стараюсь теперь освобождать субботы, чтобы мы с Куртом могли проводить время вместе. — Блейн с нежной улыбкой смотрит на Курта. Берт лишь фыркает.

— А твоя семья? Они живут поблизости?

— Берт, дай мальчику передохнуть, — одёргивает Кэрол. Она ведёт себя вежливо, но Берт не собирается дальше этого придерживаться.

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает Блейн. — Знаю, это немного неожиданно, и нам предстоит ещё многое узнать друг о друге.

Курт впечатлён.

— У моей матери есть квартира в городе, но её основная резиденция находится недалеко от Бостона, — говорит Блейн.

— Основная резиденция? — сидя в кресле, Берт наклоняется вперёд как всегда делает за просмотром университетского футбола, так что Курт вмешивается, чтобы дать Блейну вздохнуть спокойно.

— Мама Блейна выросла в Европе, пап, — пытается объяснить Курт. Он даже думает, что так и есть, хоть и не знает точной истории семьи Блейна. Каждый раз, когда Курт задает всё больше вопросов, чтобы прощупать почву, Блейн уклоняется от ответов, но Курт вполне уверен, что на данный момент это удовлетворит его отца. Он может позже добиться от Блейна подробностей, до того, как им придётся представить родителей друг другу. — Она приехала в Штаты после того, как рассталась с отцом Блейна.

Лицо Берта мрачнеет совсем чуть-чуть, и Курт более чем уверен, что он единственный, кто это замечает. Кэрол вновь перетягивает внимание Блейна на себя, и Курту придётся совершить набег на шкаф с образцами Vogue в поисках шарфа и сумки Hermes, чтобы поблагодарить её за помощь на выходных.

— Ну как дела в Vogue, милый? — спрашивает Кэрол.

— О, очень хорошо, — хватается за тему Курт. — Грядёт плотный график. Нам надо начать планировать весенний номер, так что мы готовимся к фотосессиям и добавляем финальные штрихи к осеннему номеру, чтобы пустить его в печать.

Курт собирается продолжить, когда Блейн поднимается и покидает комнату, бормоча: «Сейчас вернусь». Курт наблюдает, как тот уходит, и продолжает рассказывать Кэрол о фотосессиях, но когда Блейн не возвращается спустя несколько минут, он начинает беспокоиться.

Курт уже собирается встать, чтобы убедиться, что муж в порядке, как Блейн возвращается в гостиную — глаза широко распахнуты, а рот плотно сжат — и качает головой, так что Курт не спрашивает, что происходит (но это даёт ответ на вопрос, может ли Блейн говорить с ним телепатически, что слегка разочаровывает, должен признать Курт). Не проходит и минуты, как раздаётся звонок в дверь.

— О-ох, наверное это ужин. — Курт подпрыгивает и направляется к двери, не слыша, что Блейн зовёт его, пока рука Курта не оказывается уже на дверной ручке.

Когда дверь открывается, его встречает не любимый доставщик, а привлекательная женщина чуть в возрасте, волосы которой украшают эффектные седые пряди, а ореховые глаза так похожи на глаза Блейна, что Курт тотчас теряет дар речи.

Она одета в синее с серебром платье-кафтан, которое, должно быть, стоит тысячи долларов, прикидывает Курт. Он никогда раньше не видел эту женщину, даже на фотографиях, но его сердце подскакивает к горлу, потому что она может быть лишь одним человеком.

— Ты, должно быть, Кирби, — произносит она, подавая руку так, что жест не оставляет сомнений, что от Курта требуется поцеловать её.

— Курт, мама, — кратко исправляет Блейн, возникая рядом с Куртом. — Я уверен, ты знаешь.

Блейн смотрит на Курта.

— Мама, это мой муж Курт Хаммел.

Она хмыкает и удостаивает Курта взглядом, а тому удаётся взять её руку.

— Курт, это моя мама, Памела Андерсон.

Курт хочет засмеяться, но смех не идёт, и он быстро приходит в себя.

— Какая приятная неожиданность! Блейн так много о вас рассказывал.

Пэм невинно глядит на Блейна.

— Ты же сказал прийти на ужин на этих выходных, разве нет, Блейн, дорогой? Я ошиблась датой?

Курт смотрит на Блейна, который ничего не говорит, но испепеляет мать взглядом.

— Нет, это… — Курт уверен, что всё обернётся в какой-то мере катастрофой, но до тех пор пока у него нет возможности застать Блейна одного, чтобы точно выяснить, насколько стоит беспокоиться, он даёт волю своей гостеприимности и отпускает ситуацию, — идеально. Так уж вышло, что мои родители приехали сюда на выходные. Вам обязательно стоит к нам присоединиться!

Курт сопровождает свекровь в квартиру, а затем в гостиную, где в растерянности сидят Берт и Кэрол.

— Папа, Кэрол, это мама Блейна — Пэм Андерсон, — представляет её Курт, а Берт встаёт и смотрит на Курта.

— Да, ммм, я забыл, что сказал маме, что она может прийти на выходных поужинать с нами, — в качестве отмазки объясняет Блейн.

— Что ж, дорогой, я хотела познакомиться с твоим новоиспечённым мужем. Это так внезапно случилось.

— Вот и я о том же, — Берт говорит Пэм. — Я даже не знал, что Курт встречается с кем-то новым, и тут он звонит и говорит, что вышел замуж…

— Хватит, папа, — останавливает его Курт. — Все мы знаем, что наш с Блейном роман был стремительным, но важно помнить, что мы оба счастливы.

Вопли отца по поводу того, что их с Блейном брак свершился слишком спонтанно — последнее, что сейчас нужно Курту.

К счастью, прежде чем Берту опять удаётся завести речь, дверной звонок срабатывает ещё раз — теперь это уже доставщик с их едой. Курт не хочет оставлять отца наедине с матерью Блейна, но ему хочется наконец урвать момент, чтобы поговорить с Блейном наедине, поэтому он просит мужа помочь накрыть на стол. Курт с Кэрол обмениваются многозначительными взглядами, и он надеется, что мачеха сможет удержать всё под контролем.

— Блейн, в чём дело? — шепчет Курт.

Он задаётся вопросом, способен ли Блейн поместить их под какой-то колпак, не пропускающий звуки, но не говорит об этом.

— Курт, я очень… Она просто возникла на кухне! — Шепчет Блейн в ответ. — Когда я встал, то уже понял, что она здесь. Я хотел перехватить её до того, как она нарисовалась бы в гостиной. Я пытался заставить её уйти, но она не приняла отказ, когда я сказал, что тут твои родители. Я сказал, если она хочет остаться на ужин, пусть позвонит в звонок как обычный человек и войдёт через парадную дверь.

Руки Блейна скрещены на груди, а сам он притопывает ногой, как бывает если он зол или расстроен.

— Она-то и поменяла мебель, — шепчет Блейн, — Это грозит обернуться большой катастрофой.

Курт кивает:

— Ох, понимаю. Твоя мама и мой отец? Нам просто надо стараться поддерживать непринуждённую беседу. Кэрол поможет. Она уже пытается удержать отца от… я не знаю, намерения утащить меня в Огайо? Без понятия, о чём он вообще думает. Всё это настолько странно.

— Я точно знаю, что на уме у моей матери, и я бы предпочёл весь вечер держать в узде любые из её выходок.

— Насколько всё может быть плохо? — искренне интересуется Курт, однако ему хотелось бы не дать вечеру полностью выйти из-под контроля.

Брови Блейна взлетают настолько высоко, что вот-вот вылезут за пределы лба.

— Катастрофа. Точно, — бормочет Курт, ставя стопку тарелок на обеденный стол.

Как только стол оказывается накрыт, и на нём выставлены всевозможные блюда, Курт подходит к гостиной, чтобы всех позвать.

— Так, а вы знали, что Блейн встречается с Куртом до того, как они обрушили эту информацию на нас? — Курт слышит, как его отец разговаривает с Пэм.

— Не совсем, но я понимала, что с Блейном кое-что происходит. — В её тоне звучит больше радости, чем в голосе Берта, но есть тут одна грань, которую Курт точно не хочет открывать для себя без Блейна, который помог бы разобраться. — Я знаю своего сына, он всегда ведёт себя иначе.

— Ну ладно, ужин готов! — вмешивается он, проходя в гостиную сквозь высокую арку. — Если вы присоединитесь ко мне и Блейну за столом, то сможете вместе с нами продолжить беседу, вместо того чтобы обсуждать нас за нашими же спинами.

Курт чувствует, что его комментарий близок к критической точке, но ему не особо хочется пускать вечер на самотёк. Проходя мимо, он устремляет на отца предупреждающий взгляд.

Пэм усаживается во главе стола, видимо, не обращая внимания на раздражённо суетящегося Блейна, который частично меняет местами тарелки и блюда. Блейна уже взбудоражил внезапный визит родителей Курта, но с тех пор, как появилась его мать, Андерсон разошёлся не на шутку. Курт и сам старается не паниковать.

Блейн с Куртом занимают места рядом по одну сторону стола, а Берт с Кэрол садятся напротив них. Взгляд Берта загорается, стоит ему заметить тарелку с яичными рулетиками, и Кэрол даёт ему добро сегодня есть что угодно, с успехом отвлекая его по крайней мере ненадолго.

— Блейн? — Пэм поднимает тщательно оформленную бровь, глядя на сына.

— Это китайская еда, мама. Мы не знали, что ты придёшь, иначе я бы организовал всё по-другому.

Курт замечает, как Пэм постукивает по столу кончиком пальца левой руки, и задумывается на секунду не собирается ли она наколдовать себе еду прямо на глазах у Берта.

— Некоторые блюда приготовлены на пару, уверен, ты найдёшь что-то себе по вкусу.

— Вам не нравится китайская еда? — спрашивает Курт.

На самом деле Блейн особо не рассказывал о матери, кроме как в тот чудной первый день в отеле, так что Курт действительно не знает, чего ожидать, за исключением мнения Блейна насчёт того, что с ней трудно иметь дело. Курт способен понять достаточно, даже с учётом единичных контактов с ней, но при том ему известно, что за отношениями родителей с детьми может скрываться уйма скелетов в шкафу. Он полон решимости понравиться своей свекрови, настолько же ему хочется, чтобы его собственный отец принял Блейна в семью.

К счастью, Курт вообще не беспокоится насчёт Кэрол и улучает момент, чтобы улыбнуться мачехе, сидящей напротив. Может ей понравится то тёмно-синее платье-рубашка от Calvin Klein, которое припрятано у него в шкафу для особого случая.

Пэм лишь хмыкает в ответ на вопрос Курта. Блейн отзывается:

— Глутамат ей не на пользу.

— Ох! — Курт садится и тянется за яичным рулетиком для себя. — Не думаю, что они используют… — он замолкает под умоляющим взглядом Блейна. — Лучше перестраховаться, чем потом жалеть, — заканчивает Курт. Он улыбается свекрови, но та глядит на Берта с Кэрол так, словно проводит досмотр.

— Ну, а где вы поженились? — спрашивает Кэрол, отвлекая Курта от Пэм. — В одной из часовен с Элвисом? Всегда считала, что это было бы здорово!

— Ну вообще-то на свадьбе был кто-то, одетый как Элвис, — отвечает Курт, пытаясь подчеркнуть весёлую часть их свадьбы. Он не распространяется при них о трансвестите, по крайней мере пока. — Думаю, это было частью программы.

— А фотографии вы сделали? — спрашивает Кэрол.

Курт знает и ценит, что она пытается сохранять непринуждённый тон беседы, но чувствует настороженный интерес, исходящий от Берта и Пэм, и не особо понимает, как этому противостоять. Сидящий рядом с ним Блейн до сих пор молчит, но так дёргает ногой под столом, что Курт начинает совсем чуточку о нём беспокоиться.

— Да, пакет услуг включал одно фото. — Курт решает говорить с Кэрол, вместо того чтобы пытаться включить в беседу всех. Может их устроит просто сидеть и слушать.

— У вас одно фото со свадьбы? — спрашивает Берт. Вот вам и «устроит». — И всё?

— Ну мы же не планировали это, папа! Как ты уже в курсе.

— Я знаю. — Хмурится Берт. Конечно же ему хочется ещё позадавать вопросы.

Курт решает испытать судьбу.

— Пап, у тебя явно есть какие-то вопросы. Так почему бы тебе просто не задать их мне? Все в сборе, так что давай начистоту. — Курт сверлит отца взглядом. Он не уверен, что это хорошая идея, но у него есть Блейн, и вдвоём они смогут совладать со своими родителями. — Что не даёт тебе покоя в том, что я вышел замуж за Блейна — за того, кого люблю, папа?

Это выбивает у Берта почву из-под ног, но лишь на миг. Все наблюдают за Куртом и Бертом.

— Да, ладно. Хорошо. Курт, у меня есть вопросы. Во-первых, скажи мне, как мой сын, который весь первый класс провёл, до мелочей прорабатывая свадьбы для своих Могучих Рэйнджеров — с многочисленной сменой костюмов, подборкой музыки и меню, включающим веганское блюдо — этих свадеб я посетил немало — и у которого по-прежнему дома под кроватью лежат не меньше пяти битком набитых папок с идеями для свадьбы, скажи мне, как он сыграл свадьбу «чисто случайно» в Вегасе в часовне с Элвисом, без смокинга, без струнного квартета и даже слова не сказав об этом собственному отцу!

Берт едва не задыхается на последних словах, но сохраняет самообладание.

— Берт! — Прежде чем Курт успевает что-то сказать, Кэрол поворачивается и глядит на Берта в упор.

— Как по мне, вопросы звучат абсолютно здраво, — вскользь замечает Пэм безобидным тоном, прежде чем повернуться и посмотреть на сына. — Блейн, дорогой?

Курт, всё ещё потрясённый отцовской вспышкой, переводит взгляд на мужа, но Блейн сидит, уставившись на стол, обеими руками вцепившись в его края. До того, как Курт успевает как-то отреагировать, Блейн отталкивается от стола, бормоча: «Извините». Курт слышит щелчок закрывающейся двери, и это выводит его из шока. Он поднимается, швыряет салфетку на стол, в добавок чересчур сверкая глазами в адрес Пэм.

— Пап, какого чёрта? — Всё, что он способен выдать, прежде чем уйти на поиски Блейна.

Решив, что Блейн не станет запираться в спальне, Курт отправляется в ванную. Дверь закрыта, так что он тихонько стучит:

— Блейн, это я.

Он слышит щелчок и видит, как поворачивается дверная ручка, и дверь на пару дюймов приоткрывается. Курт открывает её шире, чтобы протиснуться, и видит Блейна, полусидящего на тумбе, опрокидывающего в рот содержимое стакана с чем-то похожим на виски. Он наблюдает за тем, как Блейн осушает стакан, а затем подбрасывает его в воздух.

— Курт, мне так жаль. — Он наклоняет голову, и Курт может видеть его лицо. Блейн выглядит подавленным, а не огорчённым.

— Почему? Ты ничего не сделал. С другой стороны, наши родители вместе могли бы воспользоваться купоном на посещение занятия по этикету.

Блейн выдавливает смешок. Цель достигнута.

Блейн качает головой:

— Нет, это не… в смысле, да. Моей матери надо посетить учебный лагерь по этикету. — Он обнимает себя и вздыхает.

— Но я имел в виду, что мне жаль, что у тебя было того, чего ты хотел. Свадьбы твоей мечты. Прости, что всё обернулось. — Блейн взмахивает руками, и Курт вздрагивает от неуверенности — мало ли что появится из воздуха. — Вот так. — Блейн снова качает головой и продолжает пялиться в пол.

— Блейн.

С тех пор, как они поженились, была пара случаев, когда Блейн переживал, что будто бы обманом заставил Курта выйти за него замуж, и что если бы Курт это понял, то захотел бы избежать брака. Курт думает, что Блейн ведёт себя таким образом, потому что сразу не упомянул о магической стороне своей личности, и Курт пытался разубедить его, что это вовсе не имеет значения. И для Курта это так. И ему действительно хочется, чтобы Блейн сейчас его послушал. Он кладёт руку на плечо Блейна, притягивая ближе.

— Блейн, мне нужно, чтобы ты услышал меня. На самом деле услышал. Я люблю тебя. Ну сыграли мы свадьбу в Вегасе, от этого моя любовь к тебе не стала слабее.

— Но как же твои альбомы… Все твои планы… Это не то, чего ты хотел.

Курт пожимает плечами.

— Так и я уже не изголодавшийся по любви подросток-гей, которому больше негде выразить свои романтические чувства, кроме как в свадебном альбоме.

Блейн мягко смеётся.

— И если мы собираемся использовать все шансы, чтобы выстоять против наших родителей, нам надо быть наготове. Вместе.

Затем Курт вовлекает его в поцелуй. Но не быстро чмокает в губы. Он хочет, чтобы Блейн понял — на самом деле — что Курт хочет его. Он обхватывает лицо Блейна обеими руками, легко проникая в его рот языком, когда тот уступает. Блейн мягко охает и обнимает Курта за талию, двигаясь ближе, пока они не прижимаются друг к другу грудью и коленями. Курт скользит руками вниз по плечам Блейна, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока не достигает его задницы.

— Я правда хочу, чтобы могли закончить прямо тут, — задыхаясь говорит Блейн практически в рот Курту.

— А мы… ммм… не можем? Ты мог бы сделать… — Курт взмахивает рукой над головой, — как на вечеринке? Кто узнает? — Он снова отдаётся поцелую, накрывая рот Блейна своим.

Блейн прекращает целовать его настолько, чтобы пробормотать: «Моя мать», и этого хватает, чтобы фигурально остудить пыл Курта.

— Блейн, я думал, ты сказал, что она не знает, когда мы каждый раз занимаемся сексом. Потому что, честно говоря, я не уверен, что справлюсь с этим. А если твоя мама знает, это объясняет, почему она так сильно меня ненавидит.

Ухмыльнувшись, Блейн прикусывает губу.

— Нет, не знает. Но она знала, что я пользовался магией, почти уверен, что почувствовала это. И мне было бы сложно остановить для неё время. — Блейн ёрзает в объятиях Курта. — Она бы поняла.

Курт драматично вздыхает, но, так или иначе, они приводят себя в порядок.

— Готов? — спрашивает Курт, когда они обретают приличный вид.

— Иди. Мне нужна минутка.

Курт целует его — на этот раз лишь чмок в губы — и покидает ванную.  
Он хочет сказать отцу предостаточно и почти уверен, что готов противостоять и Пэм тоже, хотя она особо ничего и не сказала, так что он может позволить Блейну разобраться с ней, когда тот сочтёт уместным.

— Пап, — начинает он, подходя к столовой, — Нам надо…

Курт замолкает и пялится перед собой, не веря тому, что видит. На столе маленькая свинка засунула мордочку в миску кунжутной лапши, а большая курица… просто расселась на тарелке. Курт не знает, сколько времени он так таращится, но понимает, что ему хочется закричать, а он не может. Он вспоминает, что здесь находится Пэм; взглянув в её направлении, Курт замечает, что та расслаблено сидит на стуле, рассматривая ногти.

— Может, оранжевый, — как ему кажется, произносит Пэм. Она моргает и улыбается, повернув руку к Курту, чтобы показать мгновенно появившийся маникюр. Курту определённо хочется закричать.

— Мама, что ты натворила! — Блейн проносится мимо Курта как раз в тот момент, когда курица, взъерошив перья, спрыгивает со стола, устремляясь в коридор. — Исправь это. Исправь сейчас же!

— Блейн? — наконец удаётся произнести Курту, — Что… Что происходит? Я не… Где мои родители?

— Вас так долго не было. — Пэм закатывает глаза, — Я не знала, о чём с ними разговаривать.

Курт удостаивает Блейна взглядом, а потом снова смотрит на свинку.

— Что значит, ты не знала, о чём с ними разговаривать? Да вы с Бертом можете сказать миллион ужасных вещей насчёт нашего с Куртом замужества!

— О, мы об этом говорили. Но потом он стал задавать вопросы о твоём отце, и мне правда не хотелось с этим связываться.

— И ты превратила их в домашних животных?

Курт без понятия, почему он и сам об этом не догадался.

— Блейн? Блейн, преврати их обратно!

— Не могу. — Блейн сердито скрещивает руки на груди и продолжает сверлить взглядом мать.

— В смысле, не можешь?

Посреди стола свинка, которая является либо его отцом, либо Кэрол, доедает лапшу и теперь крушит остальные контейнеры, принюхиваясь к каждому, выбирая себе следующее кушанье.

— Колдуй! Верни их обратно. — Курт машет руками в сторону свинки.

— Курт, волшебник не может отменить заклятие, наложенное другим. Это просто невозможно. Моя мама это сделает. — Блейн поворачивается к ней. — Или последствия будут ужасны.

Пэм презрительно усмехается, но впервые за сегодняшний вечер Курт замечает в её взгляде что-то похожее на беспокойство. Блейн глядит на неё в упор, и при иных обстоятельствах Курт несомненно счёл бы это сексуальным.

— Ты не посмеешь, — возражает она.

— Мама, ты взаправду думаешь, что я не выберу Курта?

Пэм отклоняется назад и привстаёт, и Курт на долю секунды теряет уверенность в том, не собирается ли она просто-напросто заставить их всех исчезнуть. Но она садится, а они не исчезают, Курт издаёт вздох и убегает в гостиную, чтобы попытаться отыскать курицу.

— Блейн, я никогда раньше не ловил курицу! — Он загоняет её в угол, отступая назад, когда та начинает угрожающе хлопать крыльями. — Они кусаются?

Курт думает, что сможет, по крайней мере, прогнать её обратно в столовую. Блейн вбегает в комнату и щёлкает пальцами перед курицей, и та прекращает хлопать крыльями.

— Я думал, ты не можешь это сделать.

— Повернуть магию вспять я не могу, но я всё ещё могу заколдовать курицу. — Блейн медленно приближается к птице и берёт её на руки, а Курт следует за ним в столовую, где Андерсон сажает курицу на стол рядом со свинкой.

— Мама? — подстёгивает Блейн.

Пэм сердито зыркает, но поднимается, и, в сопровождении нарочитого взмаха и громкого треска, прозвучавшего точь-в-точь как удар молнии в дерево за окном, который Курт слышал, когда ему было одиннадцать, курица и свинка превращаются обратно в Кэрол и Берта, а еда на столе снова становится свежей и стоит на тех же местах, что и раньше. И ни следа того, что свинка или курица когда-либо тут были…

— …почему он мне не сказал? Кэрол, мне пришлось пропустить свадьбу моего единственного сына! В своё время, я думал, что никогда…

Берт замолкает, осознав, что Курт и Блейн стоят, вытаращив на него глаза.

— Когда вы вернулись?

Курту требуется целая секунда, чтобы всё уловить.

— Только… только что, пап. — Курт сглатывает, отодвигает стул, и они с Блейном оба занимают свои места. — Пап, я…

— Мистер Хаммел, — вмешивается Блейн. Он накрывает руку Курта, лежащую на столе, своей и сжимает. — Я хочу извиниться за все свои действия, из-за которых вы почувствовали себя… не у дел. Знаю, может сложиться ощущение, что наше с Куртом замужество похоже на опрометчивый поступок, и, возможно, так оно и было. — Берт согласно кивает. — Но, мистер Хаммел, уверяю, я люблю вашего сына и приложу все силы, чтобы сделать его счастливым и заслужить ваше доверие.

Курт не склонен к слезам, но ему приходится вытереть одну, грозящую покатиться по щеке. Он сжимает руку Блейна, и когда тот смотрит на него, Курт знает, что всё будет хорошо.

Мгновение Берт молчит, затем выдыхает и проводит большой ладонью по лицу и макушке. Курт понимает, что тот силится обнаружить бейсболку, которая обычно там находится. Берт кивает Блейну.

— Да… хм… Зови меня Берт, сынок. Мистером Хаммелом был мой отец, тот ещё гнусный сукин сын.

Теперь Курт даёт волю слезам и рукой обвивает Блейна сбоку, целуя его в макушку. Он замечает, что Пэм с интересом наблюдает за происходящим, но не реагирует. Похоже, она куда более крепкий орешек, чем его отец.

~~~

В воскресенье вечером они возвращаются в квартиру Блейна (и Курту в самом деле надо начать думать о ней, как об _их_ квартире), после того, как Берт и Кэрол уехали, а Блейн заверил мать, что созвонится с ней на неделе, и они пообедают. Курт затаскивает мужа в постель, и они сгоняют стресс предыдущих тридцати шести часов.

— Могло быть и хуже, — замечает Блейн, всё ещё вспотевший и накрытый рукой Курта.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Это было офигенно. — Курт игриво шлёпает Блейна по плечу, и тот хихикает.

— В смысле, выходные с нашими родителями.

— Ох, это? Да, пара пустяков, — соглашается Курт. — Давай больше так не делать, ладно? Я правда не уверен, что смогу ещё раз в жизни вынести превращение моего отца во всамделишную свинью.

Блейн опять смеётся, а на постель запрыгивает Салем. Удостоверившись, что они перестали крутиться, кот укладывается поперёк ног Курта.

— По крайней мере Салем, вроде бы, принял меня в семью, — констатирует Курт.

— Никогда в этом не сомневался.


End file.
